recueil d'OS : Petit moment entre filles
by ludivinehp
Summary: OS 1 : Depuis son retour de Poudlard, Rose Weasley est différente, plus épanouie... Hermione Weasley l'a remarqué et décide alors qu'une discussion avec sa fille s'impose ! Mais quand Ginny Potter arrive pour une petite visite, la discussion devient... intéressante, surtout pour Rose... OS 2 : Pyjama party pas comme les autres Aucuns de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent
1. Chapter 1

Des petits moments entre filles

Depuis le retour de Rose Weasley au foyer familial, Hermione, sa mère, avait trouvé sa fille changée. Elle était plus souriante et avait même commencé à se maquiller, mais très discrètement afin que son père ne le remarque pas. Et puis, tous les matins, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille, elle voyait Blanche, la chouette de Rose, s'envoler et revenir un heure plus tard. Hermione commençait à se poser des questions.

Alors, le jour où Ron, son époux et Hugo, son fils, partaient pour la journée, Hermine décida d'en discuter avec sa fille. Elle prit deux pots de glaces, un à la vanille, l'autre au chocolat et monta rejoindre Rose.

« Coucou ma puce ! Ça te dit de passer un peu de temps avec ta petite maman ? Demanda Hermione en lui montrant la glace.

Avec plaisir ! S'exclama la jeune fille en lui faisant une place sur son lit. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuter toutes les deux !

C'est vrai ! Approuva Hermione en s'installant à côté de sa fille. Vanille ou chocolat ?

Chocolat !

Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Interrogea Hermione.

Et bien, étant donné que nous sommes seules, de garçon, répondit Rose. »

Hermione la regarda, surprise. Rose et elle s'entendaient assez bien mais elles n'avaient pas souvent parler garçon car Ron était toujours dans les parage. Mais, lorsqu'elle fut revenue de sa stupeur, Hermione fit touchée que sa fille veuille aborder ce sujet avec elle.

« Dis-moi tout... Tu as un copain ? Demanda Hermione en entament son peau de vanille.

Oui, mais depuis seulement deux semaines, avoua Rose.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Tim, répondit tout simplement la rouquine. »

Malheureusement, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question, qu'on sonna à la porte. La mère de famille descendit ouvrir.

« Ginny ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vas-y, entre ! Mais tu es toute seule ?

Et oui ! Comme tu le sais, les garçon sont partis et ma fille a préféré ses copine à sa mère ! Alors, je me suis dit que j'aillais passer un peu de temps avec ma belle sœur adorée et ma filleule. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

Mais non, pas du tout ! La rassura Hermione. On était en train de parler du sexe opposé. Je crois que Rose à un amoureux mais elle ne m'a pas tout dit ! Je suppose que tu veux une glace au chocolat ?

Tu me connais ! Rit Ginny. »

Son amie rigola à son tour et dit léviter un pot de glace jusqu'à elles. Ginny le prit en plaine main. Puis, les deux femmes montèrent retrouver Rose qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

« Bonjours, ma chérie, ça ne te gène pas si je me joins à vous ? Demanda Ginny.

Non, pas du tout ! Affirma franchement la jeune fille. Tu es ma marraine et puis j'ai confiance en toi !

C'est gentil ! Dit la rouquine avant de s'installer en indien au pied du lit e sa nièce.

Alors, dit-nous en plus sur Tim, s'impatienta Hermione.

Tim, c'est qui ? Interrogea Ginny.

Mon petit copain, avoua Rose, rougissant. Et bien, il a mon âge, il est à Gryffondor. Il est assez craquant – elle s'empourpra d'avantage – et puis il est doux, attentionné et gentil.

Il allèrent très bien ce garçon, commenta Ginny.

Oui, il n'est pas comme les autres !

C'est à dire ?

Et bien, les autre garçons me posent toujours des questions sur vous ou sur tonton Harry. Mais lui, il s'est toujours intéressé à autre chose que ma famille. Par exemple lorsque nous gagnons un match de Quiddich, il me dit que j'ai un grand talent et que j'ai dû m'entraîner durement pour y arriver alors que les autre disent que c'est de famille.

Les salles mômes ! S'exclama Ginny. Mais bon, il faut tout de même admettre que Fred, Georges, ton père et moi nous débrouillions pas mal dans cette discipline.

Pas mal ! S'exclama Hermione. Grâce à toi et à Ron, nous avons gagné une fois de plus la coupe, tu te souviens ?

Comment oublié ce match ! S'indigna Ginny. C'est juste après que Harry et moi avons échangé notre premier baiser !

Et quel baiser ! Commenta Hermione en riant »

Ginny, légèrement rouge, lui envoya un coussin en plaine figure.

« Tu veux que Harry te rappelle ton premier baiser avec Ron ? Il paraît qu'il était très... fougueux, se défendit-elle.

Ah bon ? S'étonna Rose. Comment c'était ?

Quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Bah, le baiser !

Merveilleux ! Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de notre peur de mourir ou non, mais ni lui ni moi n'avaient envie que ça se finisse !

Je pense que le moment a joué un rôle, mais ça a été pareil pour Harry et moi.

Et pour Tim et moi, ajouta Rose. »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur l'adolescente.

« Vous... vous vous êtes embrassés, demanda Hermione.

Oui !

Et ? Dit sa tante.

C'était très agréable. Au début, c'était timide, ni lui, ni moi n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche, puis, après, tout c'est fait naturellement et en douceur.

Tu as ressenti quoi pendant ce baiser ?

Je ne peux pas trop le décrire, mais en tout cas, c'était une sensation qui m'était jusqu'alors étrangère.

Oh ! Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que tu es amoureuse.

Tu ne va pas pleurer pour ça, Hermione, rit Ginny.

Non, non, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Enfin, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que mon bébé est amoureuse.

Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Protesta Rose.

Je sais, ma puce, je sais...

dis donc, tu ne nous as pas tout dit encore ! S'exclama Ginny. Comment en êtes vous arrivés là !

Tu s bien curieuse, tata : constata Rose, amusée.

Alors, sache, jeune fille, qu'avant d'être une mère, une tante et une marraine, je suis une femme ! Et j'adore les conversation de fille, tu te souviens, Hermione ?

Oh ! Oui ! On passait des heures à parler de nos amoureux, s rappela Hermione. Allé, raconte nous tout ! Ta maman aussi est curieuse ! »

Voir sa tante et sa mère se comporter comme de véritables adolescentes amusait beaucoup Rose.

« Bon, j'y vais ! Tim et moi nous connaissons depuis notre première année, commença Rose. En fait, on se retrouvait tout les deux seuls dans la salle commune le soir, à travailler. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus « amis du soir ».

Amis du soir ?

C'est comme ça que j'ai surnommé notre relation, expliqua Rose. J ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, dans la journée, ni lui, ni moi, n'osai aller vers l'autre. C'était comme si nous avions une relation privilégiée. Et puis, petit à petit, nous nous sommes rapprochés et au début de l'année, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Et c'est seulement en fin d'année que vous vous êtes déclarés ! S'exclama Hermione.

Puis-je te rappeler qu'il a fallu une guerre pour que on et toi vous vous embrassiez ?

Oui, enfin, c'est une autre histoire, répliqua-t-elle. Et dans quel contexte c'est dérouler votre premier baiser ?

Les examens venaient de se terminer et une fête avait été organisé dans la tour de Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, à la fin, il ne restait plus que Tim et moi. Nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé en face de la cheminée qui nous éclairait. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure pus, d'un même geste nous nous sommes pris la main. Le contact avec sa peau m'a fait frissonner. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux et nous nous sommes embrassés. Et après, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

C'est trop romantique ! Commenta Ginny.

J'avoue, mais là, il me manque trop ! Nous nous écrivons beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas pareil...

Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à passer une journée à la maison, proposa Hermione.

J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de papa, expliqua la rouquine.

Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il l'acceptera, la rassura Ginny. Il sait très bien comment réagit une Weasley quand on interfère dans sa vie privé !

Oui, et puis, s'il n'accepte pas, j'ai les moyens pour le faire céder, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Maman ! S'indigna Rose.

Non, Hermione Granger ne ferait pas ça ! Ajouta Ginny.

Ça quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

La grève du sexe, répondit sa belle sœur.

Ginny, enfin, pas devant Rose !

Je suis sûre qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi, se défendit Mrs. Potter.

Non, en fait, je pensait plutôt à une privation de sucrerie avoua la rouquine en riant.

Bon, d'accord, admit Ginny. Mais tu l'a déjà fait ?

Oui, approuva Hermione après avoir bouché les oreilles de sa fille, et depuis, il range son linge. »

Ginny pouffa.

« Je devrais faire la même chose avec Harry dans ce cas ! S'exclama-t-elle, en tout cas, ça m'étonne de toi !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Rose, pour ce qui est de Tim, parles-en avec ton père. Il t'aime beaucoup et s'il comprend que Tim te rend heureuse, il acceptera. Par contre, je te conseille de ne pas le bécoter devant lui, il ne fait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

Oui, approuva Ginny, si tu avait vu comment il était avec moi quand j'avais ton âge !

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté, dit Rose, ça m'a fait du bien et en plus je me suis amusée.

Ah bon ?

Et bien, oui, pour une fois, j'ai eu l'impression de discuter avec des filles de mon âge.

C'est vrai que nous avons eu des conversation de ce types à ton âge acquiesça Hermione. Et tu sais quoi, on devrait faire ça plus souvent !

Oui, nous pourrions demander à Lily de venir, proposa Rose.

Bonne, idée, approuva Ginny. Si on faisait un pyjama partie la prochaine fois, ce serait marrant !

Ce serait bien, en effet, je n'en ai jamais fait petite, accepta Hermione. »

L'après midi s'acheva ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Une pyjama party pas comme les autres

Plus que dix minutes avant que Hermione et Rose Weasley n'arrivent. Lily Potter était si contente de passer cette soirée et cette nuit avec sa mère, sa tante et sa cousine. Elles allaient pouvoir parler de plein de trucs de filles sans être obligées de surveiller les garçons et de faire attention à leurs paroles.

Lily espérait aussi que cette soirée allait la rapprocher de sa mère, Ginny Potter.

Ça y est, on frappe à la porte. La mère et la fille Potter allèrent ouvrir et saluèrent chaleureusement leurs invités.

« Alors, prêtes pour cette réunion entre fille ? Demanda Ginny alors que Rose et Lily partaient dans le salon.

Oh oui ! S'exclama Hermione. Je crois que notre conversation de la dernière fois a rendu Rose très curieuse...

C'est à dire ?

Nous allons subir un interrogatoire sur toute notre adolescence, annonça Hermione.

Nous leur en ferons subir un également, je te le promets ! S'exclama Ginny tout en prenant un air sadique. »

Les deux amies se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Lorsque Lily, Rose, Hermione et Ginny furent en pyjama, elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de la cadette des Potter, aménagée pour l'occasion.

« Alors, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Hermione, allongée sur le ventre et mangeant des marshmallow.

De vous ! S'exclamèrent Rose et Lily d'une même voix.

Comment ça de nous ? Interrogea Ginny, amusée.

Et bien, parlez nous de vos histoires d'amour ! S'exclama Lily. Comment sommes-nous arrivés là, quoi ! »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

« On commence par qui ?

Toi, Ginny, ton histoire d'amour est plus vieille que la mienne ! S'exclama Hermione.

Si vous y aviez mis du vôtre, aussi, cella aurait été l'inverse ! Répliqua Ginny avant de lui tirer la langue. Je suis à vous les filles !

A quelle occasion s'est déroulé votre premier baiser ? Demanda Lily.

C'était après un math de Quiddich, lors de ma cinquième année. A l'époque, Harry était attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe. Mais, ce jour là, il ne pouvait pas être présent.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose.

On va dire qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise, pas volontaire, et il a été collé, expliqua Hermione.

Oui, bref, il m'a alors demandé de le remplacer et nous avons gagné. C'était l'un des plus beau match de ton père, Rose. Ensuite, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans la salle commune pour fêter notre victoire...

Et la coupe, compléta Hermione.

Puis Harry est arrivé par le trou de la Grosse Dame... Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je lui ait sauté dans les bras et nous nous sommes embrassés.

Je ne vous raconte pas la tête des autres Gryffondors, se rappela Hermione, et encore moins celle de Ron !

Oh ! S'il nous avait fait le moindre reproche, je crois que je lui aurais rappeler avec joie ses ébats avec Lavande.

Par Merlin, Ginny ! Tu es obligée de me rappeler ça ! C'était tellement... dégoûtant !

Avoue que tu aurais aimé être à sa place et que c'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas parler pendant toutes ces semaines !

Tu connais déjà la réponse, répliqua Hermione, à quoi bon te le dire !

Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Demanda Rose. C'est qui cette Lavande ?

Une pouffe sans importance, répondit sa mère. N'en parlons plus.

Oui, donc papa et toi êtes ensemble depuis ta cinquième année ?

Pas tout à fait, corrigea Ginny, il a rompu avec moi à la fin de cette année là.

A cause de la guerre ?

Oui, ma puce, à cause de la guerre. Ton père avait déjà perdu tellement de personnes qu'il aimait qu'il a préféré rompre le temps qu'il accomplisse sa mission.

Ça a dû être dure, compatit Lily.

J'ai passé les mois les plus difficile de ma vie, avoua Ginny, j'avais si peur pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour Harry, Ron et toi, Hermione, qui étaient je ne sais où et aussi pour moi !

Mais tu as été courageuse, tu t'es battue et tu as participé à la résistance, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Peu aurait fait la même chose ! Et sache aussi que pour Harry aussi, ça a été dure. Il pensait tout le temps à toi, il craignait d'entendre ton nom à la radio. Il t'appelait même pendant son sommeil.

Merci, Hermione, je ne savait pas tout ça, avoua Ginny.

Et vos retrouvailles ? Demanda Lily, à présent installée tout contre sa mère.

Nous nous sommes serrés fort, très forts et nous nous sommes mis à pleurer, raconta la rouquine.

Pourquoi ?

C'était la fin, Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde mais nous avions tous temps perdu... »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Ginny Potter. Hermione se leva et enlaça son amie.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux bien, murmura-t-elle, c'est du passé tout ça. Raconte nous plutôt comment mon meilleur ami t'a demandé en mariage.

Oh, oui, s'il te plaie ! S'exclama Rose.

D'accord, d'accord ! Accepta Ginny retrouvant son sourire. C'était si romantique !

Raconte ! la supplia Lily.

Il m'a demandé ma main à la fin d'une magnifique journée. Ton père avait installé au bord du lac une table pour deux ainsi qu'une tente. Des petites fées volaient un peu partout et de petites boules de lumières nous éclairaient. Ce fut après un repas exquis qu'il m'a fait sa demande... Il était si tendu !

Tu l'as fait languir où pas ?

Non ! Je lui ait sauté dans les bras et je lui a dit oui !

Et après, demanda Lily ?

Et bien, ma chère demoiselle, je le garderai pour moi !

Pourquoi ? Interrogea Rose.

Et bien, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas de votre âge ! Répondit tout simplement Ginny.

Détrompe-toi ! Moi, je... Lily se tut en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était un peu trop emportée.

Toi, tu as quoi ? Répéta sa mère.

Rien, je voulais juste dire qu'on était assez grande, tenta Lily.

Lily, toi et ton copain... vous avez... fait l'amour, demanda timidement Hermione. »

La jeune fille rougit furieusement.

« Ma chérie, réponds, murmura Ginny, je ne vais pas te disputer.

Oui, chuchota-t-elle. »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, ne sachant comment réagir. Voyant le maque de réaction de sa mère et de sa tante, Lily se mit à pleurer.

« Oh, non, ma Lily, ne pleure pas, la supplia sa mère en la serrant contre elle, c'est seulement que je ne m'attendait pas à se que ça arrive si tôt !

Et alors, c'était comment ? Demanda Rose.

C'était... bizarre. Thomas a été très doux avec moi mais on ne va pas dire que c'était très agréable non plus, se souvint-elle.

Ah bon ? S'exclama Rose, déçue.

C'est parce que c'était ta toute première fois, ma chérie, expliqua Ginny. Tu verras, tu auras de moins en moins mal... enfin, je pense qu'il est temps que je t'emmène voir un gynécomage.

Je n'en ai pas très envie, dit Lily.

Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Hermione. Toi et ton copain avez décidé d'aller plus loin dans votre relation en choisissant de faire l'amour. Cependant, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin ! Vous pouvez attraper des maladies ou tu peux tomber enceinte.

Mais nous nous sommes protégés ! Protesta la jeune fille.

C'est bien, affirma Ginny d'une voix douce, mais dès fois, les sors ne fonctionnent pas bien, donc il faut faire un dépistage.

C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'irai, mais à contre cœur !

On ne va jamais voir un gynécomage de bon cœur ! Rit Hermione.

Je suis d'accord ! Approuva Ginny. Bon, et toi, Rose, comment ça va avec Tim ?

Merveilleusement bien ! Notre relation avance doucement, vu que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir comme nous le souhaitons. Mais lorsqu'il est là ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et mes joues rougissent sous ses baisers et ses caresses, raconta Rose.

J'adore cette sensation commenta sa tante. Ça me fait encore ça avec Harry.

Pareil avec Ron, dit Hermione, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pouvais avoir autant d'effet sur moi !

Attends, Ron t'a toujours fait de l'effet ! Dès votre première rencontre !

D'accord, j'avoue ! Et toi, Lily, ça te fait pareil avec ton chéri ?

Oh ! Si vous saviez, s'exclama la jeune fille. Je perds tous mes moyens dès que sa peau effleure la mienne et même lorsque nos regards se croisent !

Ah ! L'amour ! »

Les quatre filles continuèrent à parler de leurs chéris, les deux plus âgées se rappelant leurs souvenirs de jeunesses.

END


End file.
